Coincidence
by Flowery Hwang
Summary: Menurut Daehwi hari itu berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Setidaknya sebelum ada laki-laki berbadan besar dengan wajah menakutkan merangkul bahunya sambil berkata, "Aku sedang berkencan dengan dia sekarang..." Kang Dongho Lee Daehwi Produce 101, Wanna One, NU'EST


Menurut Daehwi hari itu berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Setidaknya sebelum ada laki-laki berbadan besar dengan wajah menakutkan merangkul bahunya sambil berkata, "Aku sedang berkencan dengan dia sekarang..."

Kang Dongho Lee Daehwi

Produce 101, Wanna One, NU'EST

.

.

.

.

.

 **Coincidence**

by Kim Leena

Di pagi Minggu yang cerah Daehwi sudah terbangun karena mendengar suara ketel air dari dapur. Pasti Youngmin hyungnya yang sudah masak air pagi-pagi. Entah kenapa Youngmin itu memang jiwanya bapak-bapak sekali, pagi hari harus masak air untuk menyeduh kopi. Padahal ia masih menjalani tahun terakhir kuliahnya, masih lama untuknya untuk menjadi bapak-bapak, ya kan? Kecuali ia menikah setelah lulus dan langsung punya anak, tapi Daehwi rasa itu tidak mungkin. Setidaknya itu masih termasuk normal, daripada hyungnya yang satu lagi Donghyun. Dia selalu menyiram tanaman kesayangannya di balkon apartemen sambil mengajaknya bicara di pagi hari. Ketika pertama kali mendapatinya Daehwi, Youngmin, dan Woojin menatapnya dengan aneh, lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa dengan itu. Jangan tanyakan Woojin, ia selalu bangun paling akhir. Bahkan pada hari sekolahpun jam bangun tidurnya dengan Daehwi berbeda setengah jam, padahal mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Alhasil selalu dia yang ribut di pagi hari.

Mereka memang bukan saudara, karena mereka sama-sama ingin mengejar pendidikan ke Seoul, orangtua mereka yang saling mengenal pun menyewa satu apartemen untuk ditinggali oleh mereka berempat. Supaya bisa saling menjaga katanya. Daehwi tidak yakin sih, bisa saja mereka ingin menghemat uang sewa? Ah, sudahlah yang penting sekolah di Seoul. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir kalau tinggal sendirian pasti ia akan kesepian. Dengan bersama hyung-hyungnya ia merasa lebih baik.

Setelah bangun ia langsung merapikan kasurnya, lalu beranjak ke ruang keluarga, duduk di depan tv yang sudah menyala, menampilkan ramalan cuaca. Pembawa berita mengatakan hari ini matahari akan bersinar cerah dengan sedikit awan. Benar-benar Minggu yang cerah.

"Daehwi-ya, tolong bangunkan Woojin." Donghyun berseru dari dapur. Sepertinya ia telah selesai membuat pancake.

"Nde, hyung."

Daehwi beranjak ke kamar Woojin. Membuka kenopnya perlahan, Daehwi mendapati kamar masih dalam keadaan gelap. Ia meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu. Setelah kamar terang benderang, Daehwi dapat melihat gundukan selimut yang sudah dipastikan di dalamnya adalah Woojin yang masih mendengkur.

"Woojin hyung, bangunlah kita sarapan." Daehwi mengguncangkan badan Woojin pelan.

"Hnggg.." Woojin mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum terduduk lalu merapikan rambutnya.

Daehwi memandang Woojin iri. Karena hyung bergigi gingsulnya ini bisa langsung tampan di pagi hari. Bukan, Daehwi tidak memujinya tampan, yah tapi dia akui Woojin tentu lebih tampan darinya.

Maksudnya, lihatlah rambutnya langsung terjatuh rapi ketika ia merapikan rambutnya. Dan wajahnya tidak membengkak sama sekali. Walaupun matanya sedikit sayu karena mengantuk, tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya menurut Daehwi.

Sedangkan Daehwi, ketika bangun tidur, rambutnya akan mencuat ke segala arah. Jangan tanyakan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup menjelaskan.

Daehwi keluar dari kamar diikuti Woojin di belakangnya. Mereka berdua bergabung dengan Youngmin dan Donghyun yang sudah ada di meja makan.

Di hadapan mereka masing-masing sudah ada pancake dengan sirup maple, sangat menggugah selera.

"Selamat makan!"

Mereka makan dengan lahap, setelahnya Donghyun mencuci piring dibantu oleh Youngmin. Ya, itu kalau menatap dengan pandangan penuh afeksi bisa dikategorikan sebagai membantu.

Setelah sarapan Daehwi segera mandi dan bersiap-siap keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dengan anjingnya, Magu.

Keluar kamar, ia mendapati Youngmin dan Donghyun yang terlihat sedang melakukan sesi cuddle di Minggu pagi yang cerah di sofa. 'Ew, kebiasaan.' Daehwi memutar mata malas.

"Hyung, aku akan mengajak Magu jalan pagi."

"Oke, hati-hati Daehwi-ya."

"Em!"

/2DH/

Daehwi membawa Magu ke taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya, di sana cukup ramai karena hari libur.

Magu tampak senang, ia berlari cepat sampai Daehwi harus mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mengimbanginya.

"Hei, kau sangat senang?" Daehwi berjongkok mengelus kepala Magu, dibalas dengan gongongan semangat. Daehwi tersenyum mendengarnya.

Lalu Daehwi mendengar langkah kaki diikuti langkah kaki lain yang berhenti di dekatnya.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengejarku, kau seharusnya mencari yang lain saja." Terdengar suara berat laki-laki yang terdengar kesal. Daehwi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang-orang di depannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat wanita di depan pria yang tadi berbicara. Daehwi berada sedikit ke belakang dari lelaki itu sehingga hanya bisa melihat bagian belakangnya saja. Dan, wow, tubuh lelaki itu besar dengan punggung lebar dan lengan yang berotot. Mungkin pria ini sedikit lebih tua dari Youngmin hyungnya.

"Apa salahnya mencoba kencan denganku sekali Dongho-ssi, lagipula kau tidak punya kekasih, kan?" Kata wanita itu.

Daehwi perlahan berdiri, tidak enak juga berada di dekat mereka.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Berikan aku alasan."

Ketika Daehwi berniat berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat itu, ia merasakan tarikan kuat di lengannya. Kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan, wajahnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras, Daehwi pikir itu adalah bahu. Ia merasakan tangan yang tadi menariknya kini merangkulnya erat.

Daehwi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang gila mana yang tiba-tiba menariknya. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari kalau ia menahan nafas ketika melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Mata tajam dan rahang tegas itu benar-benar mencuri perhatiannya. Laki-laki ini terlihat menakutkan tapi sangat... tampan..

Daehwi cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikirannya. Membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pada lelaki gila yang sayangnya sangat tampan tersebut. Sabelum ia sempat memgeluarkan kata-katanya. Lelaki di depannya berkata kepada wanita di depannya.

"Karena sebenarnya aku sedang berkencan dengan dia."

Tunggu... Apa laki-laki ini benar-benar gila?

Daehwi memandang canggung wanita yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau mengencani anak di bawah umur? Kau bercanda Kang Dongho-ssi?"

Daehwi tiba-tiba memikirkannya, benar juga. Kenapa laki-laki ini menariknya ke dalam situasi ini, sih? Kenal saja tidak. Dan penampakan Daehwi kan tidak seperti Guanlin, murid Taiwan di sekolahnya yang terlihat dewasa untuk bisa mengelabui wanita di depannya.

"Aku memang menyukai orang yang imut sepertinya."

Wow, dia sedang dipuji, benar kan? Wajah Daehwi memanas, ia menunduk dan meremas kaos laki-laki disampingnya di bagian punggung. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari tatapan gemas dan senyum yang ditujukan padanya dari lelaki itu.

"Jadi, karena kau sudah tahu sebaiknya kau pergi Na Chanmi. Kau tidak mau mengganggu kencan aku dan dia kan?"

Wanita di depannya mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, aku pergi Kang Dongho-ssi. Selamat bersenang-senang." Wanita itu menghentakan kakinya sebelum berbalik menjauh dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu melebarkan jarak antara ia dan Daehwi. Daehwi hampir saja merengek karena merasa kehilangan sebelum menyadarkan diri. 'Ada apa denganmu Lee Daehwi?' Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia suka rangkulan yang diberikan oleh orang tidak dikenal? Wow, Lee Daehwi. Kau terdengar sangat creepy.

"Ah, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku telah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi, wanita itu benar-benar tidak berhenti mengejarku membuatku frustasi, dan kenapa aku mengatakan ini padamu?" Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan ekspresi lucu.

Daehwi terdiam menatapnya dengan terpana. Laki-laki ini tidak terlihat semenakutkan sebelumnya.

"Aku Kang Dongho."

Daehwi terdiam seaaat sebelum menjawabnya. "Ah, aku Lee Daehwi."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Daehwi-ssi."

"Ah, ya tentu. Kupikir itu bukan masalah besar."

Dongho mengambil sesuatu di saku parkanya sebelum menyodorkannya pada Daehwi. "Ini untukmu."

Daehwi menatap permen susu di tangan Dongho sebelum mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pelan.

Magu menggonggong semangat, Daehwi sedikit merasa bersalah kepada anjingnya itu karena sudah mengabaikannya.

Dongho berjongkok lalu mengelus Magu. "Eiyy, anjing yang manis." Magu menjilati tangan Dongho.

Dongho berdiri sebelum berkata. "Ehm, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ah, nde."

Dongho berjalan menjauh sebelum berbalik menghadap Daehwi yang masih membatu di tempatnya. "Terima kasih, Daehwi-ya."

Daehwi menatap punggung Dongho yang semakin menjauh, lalu menghilang di keramaian. Apa-apaan tadi, Daehwi ingin protes. Bagaimana bisa Dongho menyebut namanya seperti itu dan memberikan senyum manis padanya. Itu benar-benar membuat kerja jantungnya tidak karuan.

"Magu-ya.."

Magu menggonggong semangat.

Daehwi menatap permen susu berbentuk beruang di tangannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, kan?"

/2DH/

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Sebenarnya, setiap malam sebelum tidur, Daehwi selalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memutar kembali ingatan tentang rangkulan Dongho, senyuman Dongho, sebelum akhirnya kesal karena permen susu dari Dongho dimakan dengan tidak berdosanya oleh Donghyun.

Waktu itu Daehwi ingin rasanya mendorong Donghyun dari balkon apartemen, tapi karena ia masih memikirkan Youngmin yang akan merana jika ditinggalkan Donghyun, Daehwi membuang jauh-jauh rencana di kepalanya.

Daehwi memencet kode kunci pintu apartemennya. Setelah masuk ia disambut oleh gonggongan Magu yang terlihat lebih semangat dari biasanya. Daehwi tersenyum lalu mengelus anjingnya. "Ada apa hmm? Kau ingin memberitahuku sesuatu?"

Daehwi membuka sepatunya, ia mendengar suara Youngmin berbincang dengan seseorang yang pasti bukan Donghyun. Sepertinya hyungnya itu membawa temannya ke apartemen.

"Aku pulang." Daehwi berjalan diikuti Magu yang masih menggoyangkan ekor semangat semenjak Daehwi datang.

"Kau sudah pulang."

Daehwi terpaku menatap ruang keluarganya. Bukan, bukan menatap Youngmin. Bahkan Youngmin memakai bokser pink SpongeBob masih terlihat biasa di matanya. Ia tidak mempercayai matanya sekarang. Kang Dongho ada di apartemennya, duduk di ruang keluarganya dan berbincang dengan hyungnya. Iya, Kang Dongho yang selama dua minggu ini dipikirkannya sekarang berada di depannya.

"Annyeong, Daehwi-ya." Dongho tersenyum padanya.

Daehwi rasanya ingin tenggelam saja. Daehwi mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas sebelum membungkuk. Magu menggonggong pada Daehwi. 'Jadi kau ingin memberitahuku ini?'

"Dongho bilang kalian pernah bertemu Daehwi. Kau tidak menceritakan apapun pada kami." Youngmin tersenyum menggoda.

Crap! Apa Youngmin sudah tahu?

"A-aku tidak harus menceritakannya, kan.." Ia merutuki suaranya yang terbata-bata.

"Eiyy, kau harusnya bilang padaku. Dua minggu belakangan temanku ini bersikap aneh setelah menolak wanita yang mengejarnya. Dia bilang ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membantunya menolak wanita itu. Dan berharap bertemu kembali dengan orang itu. Tak kusangka ternyata itu adalah kau, Daehwi." Youngmin terbahak setelahnya.

Dongho hanya bisa tertawa pelan dengan telinga memerah.

Wajah Daehwi sudah memerah parah. Ia pun berkata akan ke kamarnya dengan suara terbata sebelum berlari masuk ke kamarnya secepat mungkin diikuti oleh Magu.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Astaga ini nyata?"

Daehwi kira ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Dongho lagi. Ia menjerit tertahan sebelum loncat ke kasurnya lalu berguling tidak jelas. Magu ikut naik ke atas kasur sambil mengonggong riang. "Kau menyukainya, kan, Magu-ya? Sepertinya aku juga." Lalu Daehwi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal, memekik senang.

Daehwi bangkit dari kasurnya, menuju lemari lalu mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Melewati ruang keluarga dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju ke dapur untuk minum.

Dongho memandang Daehwi bingung. Sedangkan Youngmin terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sana hampiri dia." Youngmin menyenggol lengan Dongho. Dongho hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kau suka pada adikku, iya kan? Kau selalu menceritakan cowo manis yang membantumu menolak Na Chanmi kepada kami sampai kami bosan."

Dongho menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Astaga, sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka akan tertarik pada anak SMA. Apalagi ketika tahu dia adalah adikmu."

"Eiyy, itu tidak dilarang tahu. Minhyun saja berpacaran dengan Seonho, kok." Dongho tertawa mengingat temannya yang selalu mengelak ketika yang lain mengatainya pedofil karena memacari Seonho yang bahkan satu tahun lebih muda dari Daehwi. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berpacaran dengan Seonho. Lalu yang lain akan mengatakan, 'Seonho bilang kau pacarnya.' Lalu mereka menggoda Minhyun lagi. Yah, bagaimana lagi, Seonho selalu menempel pada Minhyun setiap hari. Apalagi mereka adalah tetangga, jadi setiap mereka datang ke rumah Minhyun, Seonho pasti ada disana merecokinya.

"Lagipula aku memberikan restu penuh kepadamu." Youngmin berkata lagi.

Dongho tertawa lagi, lalu mendorong bahu Youngmin main-main.

"Sudahlah.. aku ingin ke toilet, aku terlalu banyak tertawa."

"Ya sudah, kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana."

"Aku tahu."

Dongho berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, melewati dapur. Melihat Daehwi yang melamun di depan konter. Sebenarnya Dongho bertanya-tanya apa Daehwi mendengar pembicaraannya dan Youngmin tadi. Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena bahkan sekarang ia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Daehwi?"

Daehwi menengok ke arah Dongho lalu membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari Dongho ada di depannya. "Ah, Dongho-ssi." Daehwi memegang pinggiran konter karena merasa kakinya berubah menjadi jelly, menyadari ia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Dongho berdua. Wajah Daehwi memerah seketika.

"Panggil saja aku hyung, aku seumuran Youngmin, kau tahu kan?" Dongho tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang sama dengan yang sering Daehwi bayangkan sebelum tidur.

"Ah, nde.. Dongho hyung."

Senyum Dongho semakin lebar, ia melangkah mendekat pada Daehwi lalu mengusak rambut Daehwi gemas.

"Kau sangat manis."

Lalu, Dongho berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Daehwi membeku.

'KangDonghomengeluskepalakuKangDonghomengeluskepalakuKangDonghomengeluskepalaku.'

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan pekikan tidak manly.

Daehwi berjalan ke kamarnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Youngmin menatapnya dengan alis tertaut. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

/2DH/

Donghyun tersedak lalu tertawa yang Daehwi identifikasi sebagai tawa yang mengatakan kau-tidak-serius-ya-kan saat Youngmin menceritakan pertemuan Dongho dan Daehwi ketika makan malam.

Sedangkan Woojin menatap Daehwi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Jadi kau tidak berkata apapun ketika ia memelukmu?"

Daehwi mengeluarkan suara protes. "Itu hanya merangkul tahu."

"Sama saja mau merangkul, memeluk, atau hanya pegangan tangan, kalian kan tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Kata Woojin.

"Yah, aku waktu itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena Dongho hyung sudah berbicara pada wanita itu kalau kami berkencan. Bukankah akan aneh jika aku tiba-tiba berkata kami tidak saling mengenal?"

"Jadi kau memilih diam dan bersikap seolah kau memang teman kencannya begitu?" Tanya Donghyun.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." Wajah Daehwi memerah.

"Kupikir Daehwi punya alasan lain." Youngmin menatap Daehwi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya menggoda.

"Apa sih, Hyung.." Daehwi menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya.." Woojin berkata dengan mata membulat.

Daehwi merengek sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangan diatas meja.

"Uri Daehwi sudah besar." Donghyun merangkul bahu Daehwi. Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti terbakar.

"Tak kusangka Daehwi suka om-om." Woojin berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Youngmin menggeplak kepala Woojin. "Kau mengatakan aku juga om-om Park Woojin?"

Woojin mengelus kepalanya. "Hyung kan memang om-om." Woojin berkata pelan.

Donghyun dan Daehwi tertawa melihatnya.

Lalu makan malam itu berlanjut dengan Youngmin yang menceritakan semua tentang Dongho pada Daehwi.

/2DH/

"Jadi sekarang kau mengatakan pada kami kalau cowo manis entah darimana yang menjadi 'teman kencan' dadakanmu itu adalah anak umur 17 yang juga kebetulan adalah anak yang serumah dengan Youngmin." Minki melemparkan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Dongho. "Kau pasti bercanda, ya kan?"

Jonghyun memberikan senyum angelicnya, sedangkan Minhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu berlanjut meminum Americanonya lagi.

"Hei, Minhyun-ah. Kau senang kan ada yang sejenis denganmu sekarang."

Minhyun menatap Minki malas. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku adalah makhluk dengan spesies langka. Kalian hanya belum tahu saja pesona orang yang jauh lebih muda darimu."

Dongho terkekeh pelan. Kata-kata Minhyun memang penuh keju, tapi itu benar Dongho akui.

"Eww." Minki melemparkan tatapan jijik pada temannya itu. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jonghyun lalu memeluk lengannya. "Sayang, mereka seperti ini bukan karena frustasi melihat kemesraan kita selama lima tahun ya, kan?"

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Yah, selama mereka masih suka manusia aku setuju saja, kok."

Minhyun dan Dongho memutar bola mata malas. Mereka sudah kenyang dengan pertunjukan live kemesraan sahabat mereka itu.

"Jadi, mengingat kau yang selalu menceritakan Lee Daehwi ini pada kami, kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Dongho mengatakannya dengan senyum yang terlihat bodoh.

"Sebenarnya kuakui selama aku mengenalmu baru kali ini aku melihatmu semangat ketika menceritakan seseorang dan tersenyum sepanjang hari karena orang itu." Kata Jonghyun. Minhyun dan Minki mengangguk setuju.

"Anak itu luar biasa, kan?" Minhyun menyenggol lengan Dongho dengan sikunya.

Dongho terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yah, kurasa."

/2DH/

Daehwi memandang ponselnya yang menunjukan kontak Dongho. "Apa aku harus meneleponnya?" Daehwi menyentuh layar ponselnya. "Magu-ya, apa aku harus meneleponnya?" Daehwi beralih bertanya pada Magu yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kasurnya.

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu." Daehwi melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur, membuat Magu menyalak.

"Diamlah, Magu! Aku sedang bingung."

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar nada tunggu pada ponselnya. Daehwi bangkit dari kasur dengan panik.

"Astaga astaga astaga. Aku tidak sengaja menekannya. Bagaimana ini?" Daehwi menatap ponselnya penuh sesal campur khawatir.

"Apa dia akan mengangkatnya?" Sedetik setelah Daehwi mengatakan itu, terdengar nada angkat diikuti dengan 'Yeoboseyo?' yang membuat Daehwi menjerit tertahan sebelum menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Ah, nde yeoboseyo."

"Nuguseyo?"

Daehwi menarik nafas panjang. "Aku Lee Daehwi, Dongho hyung."

"Aaa, Daehwi... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Daehwi mendudukan diri di kasur dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

"Tentu aku baik. Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Sebenarnya..." Daehwi memainkan ujung selimutnya. "Aku tidak sengaja meneleponmu," Daehwi terdiam mendengarkan helaan nafas di seberang sana. "Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin berbicara denganmu, Hyung..." Daehwi menambahkan dengan cepat. Daehwi bisa mendengarkan kekehan dari ujung sana.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku di tahun keduaku sekarang."

"Aaahh.."

Lalu percakapan mengalir begitu saja. Daehwi sudah berganti posisi entah berapa kali di kasurnya.

"Daehwi-ya.."

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Sabtu besok kau free?"

Daehwi menatap kalender di dinding kamarnya.

"Ya, kupikir aku bebas Sabtu nanti."

"Mau bersepeda denganku? Di taman waktu itu."

Daehwi menahan senyumnya agar tak terlalu lebar.

"Tentu, Hyung. Aku mau."

/2DH/

Daehwi menatap pantulannya di cermin. Lalu, menatap headband di tangannya, mencoba memakainya di kepala. Lalu mematut dirinya. Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu melepaskan headbandnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Daehwi mengambil dompet dan ponselnya di meja sebelum keluar kamar.

Woojin sedang menggigiti megaton bar di depan kulkas ditemani oleh Magu yang sedang memakan snacknya. "Kemana Dae?"

"Jalan ke taman, Hyung."

Woojin menatap Daehwi dari atas ke bawah. "Kencan?"

"Mungkin?"

"Kok, mungkin?"

Daehwi menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa bersepeda bersama termasuk kencan?"

"Tentu saja. Ketika kau bersama seseorang yang kau sukai melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama itu namanya kencan, Lee Daehwi. Date. Date." Woojin berkata dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, begitu." Daehwi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Artinya Dongho mengajaknya kencan, kan? Wajah Daehwi memerah, kata 'kencan' terdengar intim untuknya.

"Jadi kau kencan?"

"Em."

"Dengan Kang Dongho?"

"Em." Daehwi menganggukan kepalanya sebelum membulatkan matanya. "Kok, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini-"

Terdengar suara bergedebuk di kamar mandi, sebelum Donghyun keluar dengan memakai celana pendek dan kemeja yang belum terkancing seluruhnya.

"Apa Lee Daehwi?? Kau kencan dengan Kang Dongho???" Magu yang kaget mendengar suara Donghyun menyalak, diikuti dengan gongongan panjang. Membuat apartemen menjadi ramai saja.

"Iya, Hyung." Woojin yang menjawabnya. "Sana cepat pergi, sebelum ia mencegahmu pergi." Woojin berbisik pada Daehwi.

"Aku pergi." Daehwi membuka pintu cepat dan segera menutupnya.

'Aku belum selesai bicara, Lee Daehwi.' Daehwi mendengar suara dari dalam. Lalu terdengar suara Youngmin. Daehwi menghela nafas. Baguslah, ada Youngmin yang bisa menghadapi 'Donghyun in a Dramaland' yang kambuh. Kadang-kadang Hyungnya yang satu itu suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Padahal dia kemarin-kemarin baik-baik saja waktu ia tahu kalau Daehwi sudah punya orang yang disukai a.k.a Kang Dongho.

Daehwi berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

"Lee Daehwi! Kau baru boleh kencan tahun depan!"

Astaga, Donghyun itu kenapa sih. Teriak di balkon begitu. Urat malunya sudah putus sepertinya. Youngmin menarik Donghyun. "Tidak, Hyung. Aku belum selesai bicara dengan bayiku."

"Daehwi-ya! Kau-" Donghyun diangkat oleh Youngmin seperti karung beras. "Hyung! Turunkan aku! Ya! Ya!" Donghyun memukul punggung Youngmin.

Youngmin tersenyum sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya pada Daehwi. Walaupun dengan ekspresi yang sedikit aneh, karena menahan sakit Daehwi rasa, pukulan Donghyun kan tidak main-main.

Daehwi berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju taman.

"Alpaca jelek!" Donghyun masih menghantam punggung Youngmin dengan pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Youngmin berbalik masuk menutup pintu balkon.

"Daehwi sudah besar. Dan dia bukan anakmu. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita buat bayi kita sendiri?" Youngmin menepuk pantat Donghyun. Walaupun tidak melihat wajah Youngmin, Donghyun bisa merasakan smirknya.

Donghyun memukul punggung Youngmin lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Tidak! Jangan berani kau! Aku tidak mau!"

"Sakit, babe." Youngmin membuka pintu kamar mereka berdua. Lalu menutupnya cepat.

Woojin melongo di depan kulkas, dengan tangan memegang megaton bar ketiganya. Lalu, Woojin mendengar suara bantingan, disusul dengan suara protes Donghyun. Setelah itu hening. Woojin menatap Magu yang sedang menatapnya.

Woojin menggigit megaton barnya lagi, sebelum tersedak karena mendengar suara desahan dari kamar hyung-hyungnya.

Setelah itu, Woojin memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi ada di apartemen jika hanya ada dia dan hyung-hyungnya. Lebih baik sekarang ia membawa Magu bermain ke apartemen Hyungseob di lantai atas.

/2DH/

Suasana taman cukup ramai. Karena taman ini tempat yang sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan. Fasilitasnya lengkap. Karena itulah Daehwi sering kesini, sendiri ataupun bersama teman-temannya.

Tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya ia akan kencan pertama di taman ini juga. Daehwi tersenyum, taman ini akan lebih dari sekedar tempat bermain mulai sekarang.

'Hyung dimana?'

Daehwi mengirim pesan pada Dongho. Muncul balasan tidak lama kemudian.

'Aku sebentar lagi sampai, tunggu ya.'

Daehwi mengetukkan sepatunya tidak sabar. Ia merasa sangat exited pada kencan pertamanya ini.

"Hai, menunggu lama?"

Daehwi tersenyum pada Dongho. "Tidak kok, Hyung."

Matanya menelusuri penampilan Dongho. Teman kencannya ini... perfect. Sangat tampan. Dan kenapa mereka sama-sama memakai baju merah? Apa ini kebetulan? Senyum Daehwi semakin lebar.

Ia menggandeng tangan Dongho. Yang lebih tua menunjukan ekspresi terkejut, sebelum membalas genggaman tangan Daehwi.

"Haruskah kita menyewa sepeda di sebelah sana sekarang?" Tanya Daehwi semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana."

/2DH/

Daehwi menaiki sepedanya, sedangkan Dongho masih menuntun sepeda di sampingnya.

"Lho, ini apa Hwi-ya?" Dongho mengambil sesuatu yang menyembul di saku jaket Daehwi.

"Itu headband, Hyung."

"Kenapa tidak dipakai?"

"Habis tidak terlihat cocok padaku." Daehwi mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eh, mau apa Hyung?"

Daehwi menatap Dongho yang memasangkan headband di kepalanya, lalu merpikan rambut Daehwi.

"Kau terlihat bagus apapun yang kau pakai." Dongho mengatakannya sambil mengelus kepala Daehwi.

Daehwi menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang sampai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merespon perlakuan Dongho padanya. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat meninggalkan Dongho.

"Hwi-ya, hati-hati!" Dongho berseru, lalu ia menaiki sepedanya sendiri menyusul Daehwi.

Daehwi dan Dongho bersepeda mengelilingi taman, memutari track untuk sepeda berulang kali dengan rute berbeda.

Sepanjang mengayuh sepeda Dongho tertawa seperti anak-anak, membuat Daehwi tersenyum lalu ikut tertawa setelahnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti Dongho? Dia terlihat menakutkan jika tidak tersenyum, matanya yang tajam dan rahangnya yang tegas membuat wajahnya terlihat tidak ramah, apalagi tubuhnya besar dan berotot, membuatnya terlihat seperti anggota mafia yang ada di film-film. Tapi ketika ia tersenyum ia terlihat seperti teddy bear besar yang nyaman dipeluk, apalagi ketika tertawa. Dia sepenuhnya terlihat seperti anak-anak yang Daehwi biasa lihat di playground dekat apartemennya.

Mereka berhenti setelah lelah mengelilingi taman. Daehwi duduk di bangku dekat kolam air mancur diikuti oleh Dongho setelahnya.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan." Daehwi menyandarkan punggungnya, merasakan semilir angin yang menggerakan ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Melakukannya denganmu membuatku senang."

Daehwi merasakan tangan lain yang menyelimuti tangannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Dongho.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melakukannya lagi lain waktu."

Entah maksud Dongho bersepeda atau melakukan hal lain bersama dengannya, Daehwi tersenyum membayangkannya. Itu akan luar biasa.

Yang lebih muda berdiri, sebelum ia sempat berjalan Dongho menahannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Membeli es krim?"

Dongho beranjak dari duduknya, "Biar aku yang belikan." Lalu Dongho menarik tangan Daehwi menuju penjual es krim di sisi lain air mancur.

"Rasa apa Hwi-ya?" Tanya Dongho setelah mereka sampai di depan penjual es krim.

"Coklat."

"Paman, tolong satu vanilla dan satu coklat."

Setelah menerima dua cone es krim dengan warna berbeda dari penjual es krim, Dongho memberikannya satu kepada Daehwi. Lalu mereka duduk di rerumputan yang tertutupi bayangan pohon di belakangnya.

"Daehwi-ya."

Daehwi yang sedang memakan es krim mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dongho. "Hmm?"

"Aku senang kau tidak canggung lagi bersamaku. Kau bahkan menelponku duluan." Dongho memasukan suapan terakhir es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Daehwi memerah malu. "Aku kan bilang tidak sengaja!"

"Tapi kalau kuingat kau juga bilang sangat ingin berbicara denganku." Dongho menekankan pada kata 'sangat' untuk menggoda Daehwi.

"Aahhh, Hyuuunggg..." Daehwi merengek.

"Dan, apa kau meminta nomorku dari Youngmin?" Dongho merangkul Daehwi sambil terkekeh. "Manis sekali kau ini."

Karena malu, Daehwi langsung memakan es krimnya satu suapan penuh. Rasanya wajahnya panas sekali.

Dongho tertawa melihat pipi Daehwi yang menggembung.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertemuan pertama kita aneh sekali ya?" Dongho meringis mengingatnya. "Tapi, aku tidak menyesal kau yang aku tarik waktu itu. Mungkin sebenarnya aku harus berterimakasih pada Na Chanmi karena membuatku menarikmu." Lalu Dongho tertawa lagi.

Daehwi tersenyum mengingatnya. "Ya, itu memang aneh. Aku juga... tidak menyesal menjadi orang yang di sampingmu waktu itu, Hyung. Sebenarnya aku pernah bertanya-tanya. Jika itu bukan aku, apa Hyung juga akan..." Daehwi berhenti ketika akan mengatakan 'menyukainya', ia malu mengatakannya. Dia juga kan belum tahu kalau Dongho suka padanya atau tidak.

"Menyukai orang itu maksudmu?" Dongho tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang rapi.

"Iya."

"Kupikir itu tidak akan terjadi, karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku selalu memikirkanmu setelah pertemuan pertama kita. Dan aku bahagia meski kita dipertemukan dengan cara yang aneh. Lagipula caranya tidak penting, kan? Yang penting kita bertemu dan bisa mengingat pertemuan kita yang aneh itu."

Daehwi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Dongho.

"Aku juga begitu. Aku tidak berhenti memikirkanmu setelah kita bertemu. Kau bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihatmu di apartemenku, berbincang dengan Youngmin hyung."

Tangan Dongho bergerak memeluk pinggang Daehwi, membuatnya menyamankan diri dalam rangkulan Dongho. "Kau tidak tahu kagetnya aku melihat fotomu di apartemen Youngmin. Setelah Youngmin menjelaskan kalau kau ini salah satu dongsaeng yang tinggal dengannya, aku pun tertawa. Itu terasa lucu, iya kan? Orang yang ingin ku temui tiba-tiba ada sebagai adiknya temanku."

Daehwi tersenyum, "Aku senang Youngmin hyung berteman denganmu sehingga kita bisa bertemu kembali. Jika kita bertemu lebih lama lagi setelah itu, mungkin kau akan lupa padaku."

Dongho mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, Lee Daehwi?" Tangannya yang bebas menangkup pipi Daehwi membuat mereka bertatap-tatapan.

"Aku sudah ditakdirkan menyukaimu, dan terus menyukaimu. Kalaupun aku melupakanmu, kau akan membuatku mengingat kalau kau orang yang kusukai dan kucari selama itu. Aku akan selalu jatuh padamu Lee Daehwi."

Mata Daehwi rasanya memanas. Ah, sial. Masa ia menangis di kencan pertamanya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Dongho. "Aku juga. Aku sangat menyukai Hyung. Dan akan terus begitu." Daehwi berkata lirih, tapi ia yakin Dongho bisa mendengarnya.

Daehwi merasakan tangan Dongho menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, mengusapnya sesekali.

"Kau menangis Hwi-ya?"

Daehwi memukul bahu Dongho. "Diamlah Hyung."

Dongho tertawa lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

/2DH/

Setelah kencan mereka selesai Dongho mengantarkan Daehwi pulang. Di tengah perjalanan mereka berhenti di toko aksesoris.

Dongho membelikan gelang berbandul beruang kecil untuk Daehwi.

Daehwi membeli sepasang piercing berbentuk sayap. Daehwi memakainya di telinga kiri, dan memberi pasangannya pada Dongho yang langsung memasangnya di telinga kanannya.

Setelah itu sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen Daehwi, tangan mereka bertautan dan tidak pernah lepas. Seperti hubungan mereka ke depannya. Semoga.

 **END**

Author's Note

Akhirnya aku mempost ff setelah sekian lama. Dan aku bawa DongHwi! Mereka lucu iya, kan? Siapa yang setuju denganku?

Bagi yang suka Minhyun Seonho silakan membaca Bonus di bawah, kalau tidak, ya tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

[Bonus]

"Hyung, bukankah itu Dongho hyung?" Seonho menunjuk Dongho yang berada di depan toko aksesoris bersama seseorang.

Minhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Seonho. "Ah, iya itu Dongho."

"Siapa itu di sampingnya? Terlihat familiar." Seonho menyipitkan matanya. Lalu, ketika orang di samping Dongho berbalik, ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Daehwi hyung? Dengan Dongho hyung?" Setelah itu Seonho bergumam-gumam tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu teman kencannya Dongho?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia, kan kakak kelasku. Anggota band juga."

Minhyun tertawa, "Astaga, dunia sempit sekali."

"Lihat, Hyung! Lihat! Lihat! Daehwi hyung mencium pipi Dongho hyung. Manisnya.." Seonho lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku, Hyung?"

"Anak kecil tidak boleh main cium-cium" Minhyun menarik Seonho, menuju kedai bubble tea untuk membeli minuman bola-bola itu untuk Seonho.

"Aku sudah besar. Aku hanya berbeda setahun dengan Daehwi hyung!"

Minhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Seonho ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa hyu-"

Minhyun mengecup hidung Seonho. "Kau puas?"

Seonho tersenyum lebar, lalu cepat-cepat mengecup pipi Minhyun. "Terima kasih, Hyung!"

Seonho berjalan mendahului Minhyun dengan langkah gembira. Minhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

Punya kekasih yang jauh lebih muda itu menyenangkan.


End file.
